Will you remember me
by Rolly Kagamine
Summary: Los mejores amigos de niños, pero separados por cosas del destino, nos volveremos a encontar algún día, pero no será fácil recordarte.¿Me recuerdas?,denle una oportunidad :D
1. El inicio de una gran amistad

_**WILL YOU REMEMBER ME?**_

Hola :D este es mi primer fic de Rin y Len, en esta parte es demasiado corta pero solo es la introducción de como comenzó todo.

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus peronajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Introducción: Los mejores amigos de niños, pero separados por cosas del destino, nos volveremos a encontar algún día, pero no será fácil recordarte.¿Me recuerdas?

Era una tarde de verano, una pequeña niña rubia de 8 años de edad lloraba bajo las frondosas hojas de un árbol. Un pelirubio de igualmente 8 años se le acercó.

-¿Por qué lloras pequeña?-preguntó él con una cara de preocupación.

-Soy nueva en la ciudad y nadie quiere ser mi amigo-repondió ella con unas lágrimas en los ojos.

-Yo seré tu amigo-le respondió con una enorme y hermosa sonrisa.

-¿E-En serio?-dijo ella limpiándose las lágrimas de los ojos.

-Por supuesto que sí, seremos los mejores amigos-dijo él tomando su mano para ayudarla a levantarse.

-A propósito, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-preguntó curioso el rubio.

-Rin, Rin Kagamine-respondió ella.

-Mucho gusto Rin, yo soy Len Kagamine-dijo el rubio estrechando su mano como un símbolo de amistad.

Era el comienzo de una hermosa amistad.

Gracias por leer, review? :3


	2. Siempre a tu lado

Hola, este es el segundo capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus peronajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Los mejores amigos de niños, pero separados por cosas del destino, nos volveremos a encontar algún día, pero no será fácil recordarte.¿Me recuerdas?

Una tarde de agosto, dos niños de 8 años jugaban felizmente uno con el otro en un pequeño pero muy bonito parque.

-Len, estoy muy feliz de ser tu amiga-dijo Rin con una enorme sonrisa.

-Yo igual Rin, te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos-respondió él.

-¿Me lo prometes?-preguntó dudosa.

-Te lo juro, siempre estaré a tu lado-respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Gracias Len me haces muy feliz-dijo Rin abrazándolo.

-Se está haciendo tarde, mejor regresemos a nuestras casas-mencionó Len a la rubia.

-Ok, pero volvámonos a encontrar mañana de nuevo-dijo Rin mientras le sonreía.

-De acuerdo, pero antes quiero algo a cambio.

-¿Qué quieres?-preguntó Rin.

-Un beso.

-Ok.

Rin se acercó a Len y le dio un beso en la mejilla mientras este se sonrojaba levemente.

-Listo ya tienes tu beso, ahora volvamos a nuestras casas y recuerda, mañana en este mismo parque.

-B-Bueno-Respondió Len.

Cuando Rin llego a su casa le dio un enorme beso a su madre, padre y a su hermano menor de 2 años de edad. Cenó junto a su familia e hizo sus deberes. Subió a su cuarto, se cambió con su pijama y se acostó. Mencionó antes de dormir: Len, te quiero.

Mientras tanto, Len llegaba a su casa.

-Ya llegué-mencionó él mientras entraba a su casa.

-Oh, bienvenido-mencionó su madre dándole un abrazo.

-Len tengo algo que decirte-dijo la madre con un gesto de tristeza en el rostro.

-Dime mamá-dijo Len algo confundido.

-Len, mañana nos mudamos a otra ciudad.

-¡¿QUÉ?!

Hasta aqui el capitulo 2.

** . : **Muchas gracias y aqui esta el segundo capítulo espero que te guste.

Esperen el capítulo 3, review?


	3. Promesas rotas

Hola, este es el tercer capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus peronajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Los mejores amigos de niños, pero separados por cosas del destino, nos volveremos a encontar algún día, pero no será fácil recordarte.¿Me recuerdas?

-¿Mamá cómo que nos vamos?-preguntó Len con una cara sorpresiva.

-Lo siento Len pero me reasignaon a otra ciudad y no te puedo dejar aquí-respondió ella- Nos iremos mañana en la tarde, así que empaca tus cosas.

-No, no me puedo ir, que hay de mis amigos, que hay de Rin-dijo Len con lágrimas en los ojos.

-Lo siento Len, además debes apartarte de ella ya que hay posibilidades de que te comprometa con una niña-dijo la madre mientas Len lloraba-mhh, no recuerdo su nombre, pero será tu prometida y se casarán cuando tengan 18 años, ya hize en contrato con el señor Akita.

-No, no puedo, no quiero-replicó él mientras se alejaba de su madre-yo no me iré, le prometí a Rin que siempre estaría a su lado.

-Lo siento hijo, pero las promesas suelen romperse-dijo Meiko con una cara de seriedad.

-No si uno puede impedirlo-dijo Len mientras corría a su habitación a encerrarse.

En ese día Len no pudo dormir pensando como se lo diría a Rin, estaba pensando en decírselo cuando vaya al parque, pero sentía que no tenía el valor para decirle que no iba a poder cumplir su promesa. Se sentía la peor persona del mundo, además de lo que su mamá mencionó sobre que estaba comprometido con otra persona. Él no quería estar con otra persona que no sea Rin.

Al día siguiente Rin se levantó con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro como de costumbre desde que conoció Len.

-Hoy se lo diré, le diré a Len lo que siento por él, no me importa si se ríe de mí por ser tan tonta y enamorarme de él teniendo solamente 8 años, yo quiero que el lo sepa.

Se puso un vestido blanco con flores anaranjadas, un sombrero blanco con una cinta naranja y unos zapatos negros. Se supone que se reuniría con Len en la tarde, pero fue a visitarlo en la mañana porque tenía algo importante que decirle.

-Len, ábreme-dijo Meiko mientras tocaba la puerta de la habitación de Len.

-Que quieres mamá-dijo Len mientras se levantaba con los ojos rojos por llorar toda la noche.

Len le abrió la puerta a su madre mientras se limpiaba los ojos.

-Len, tenemos que irnos ahora mismo ya que se adelantó el viaje.

-¿Q-Qué?, pero tengo que despedirme de Rin-dijo Len mientras retorcedía un poco-no puedo irme y dejarla así, tengo que decirle algo muy importante.

-Lo siento pero debemos irnos ahora-replicó Meiko alistando las cosas de Len y poniendolas en una maleta.

Estaba terminando de colocar todo lo que tenían el su auto y le dijo a Len que suba, él negó con la cabeza.

-No me iré sin antes despedirme de Rin-dijo Len con los brazos cruzados.

Len, sube de una buena vez si no quieres que sea dura contigo-dijo Meiko con su cara asesina.

-Bueno-dijo Len mientras subía al auto de su madre.

-Bueno ya debemos irnos.

Mientras el carro arrancaba Len sentía como si una parte de su corazón se estubiera rompiendo. El caro arrancó, pero Len escuchó algo.

-¡Leeen!-gritó una niña rubia con todas sus fuerzasmientras le brotaban unas lágrimas de los ojos-¡Leen, no me dejes, no quiero volver a estar solaaa!

-¡Rin, te prometo que algun día cumpliré mi promesa, espérameee!-fue lo único que el niño pudo decir ya que el auto estaba en movimiento.

-Len, te esperaré, si es posible hasta el fin de mundo, ¡Te esperaré!

Mientras el auto avanzaba, Len se dijo asimismo:-Rin, te prometo que algún día volveré para quedarme contigo para siempre, solo espérame, lo prometo.

Fin del capítulo 3, review?


	4. ¿Quién eres?

Hola, este es el cuarto capitulo de mi fic, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus peronajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Los mejores amigos de niños, pero separados por cosas del destino, nos volveremos a encontar algún día, pero no será fácil recordarte.¿Me recuerdas?

Pasaron 6 años después de que un niño de 8 años dejo a una pequeña niña sola después de irse, todo ese tiempo él había estado pensando en aquella niña, que cuando regresara se quedaría junto a ella, y esta vez para siempre. Finalmente el tan esperado día llegó y volvió a su ciudad natal. En su primer día de clases en la escuela Vocaloid, el chico estaba muy emociado ya que pensó que podía encontrarse con cierta persona. Entró al salon 3-A, donde la maestra estaba a punto iniciar su clase, pero fue interrumpida por el nuevo estudiante.

-Muy bien alumnos hoy tenemos un nuevo estudiante-anunció la maestra Haku a toda su clase-preséntate-le dijo al chico.

-Buenos días a todos, mi nombre es Len Kagamine,espero llevarme bien con todos ustedes.

-Bien Len, siéntate al lado de Hatsune.

-De acuerdo maestra-dijo Len mientras iba dirreción a sentarse a lado de una peliverde.

EN LA HORA DEL RECESO

-Hola Len-kun yo soy Miku Hatsune, pero llámame Miku, mucho gusto en conocerte-dijo Miku estrechando la mano de Len.

-Igualmente Miku pero Len esta bien-dijo Len respondiéndole el saludo.

-De acuedo Len,espero que seamos buenos amigos-dijo Miku-mhh, hoy no vino.

-¿Quién?-preguntó Len.

-Mi mejor amiga, creo que era el cumpleaños de su hermano y por eso no vino, pero estoy segura que mañana vendrá y te la presentaré-dijo Miku con una sonrisa. Estoy segura que se llevarán muy bien.

-Ya toco la campana. Mejor volvamos a clases-dijo la peliverde.

-Bien-respondió el rubio.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Len miraba distraidamente la ventana desde donde se podá ver un cielo azul muy hermoso, tenía la mirada perdida ya que quería encontrar a esa que persona con la que pasó de niño.

-Muy bien chicos comenzaremos las clases-dijo la maestra Haku.

-Esperen!-gritó una rubia en la puerta del salón mientras tenía la respiración agitada por correr tanto.

-Kagamine, que sea la última vez que llegas tarde-dijo la maestra mientras le hacía un gesto para que entrara

Len se volteó al oir lo que la maestra dijo, se sorprendió al ver que era aquella persona con la que había estado soñando todos esos años.

-Riiin-dijo Miku.

Rin movió la mano en señal de saludo

-R-Rin-dijo él con una cara de sorpresa como si hubiera visto un fantasma, pero lo dijo tan bajo que la Miku no lo pudo oir.

-Len mira, esa es Rin, mi mejor amiga-dijo Miku mientras le tiraba una leve bofeada a Len para tratar de hacerlo reaccionar ya que el chico parecía un zombie.

-¿Ah?, perdón Miku, es que estaba distraido.

-Mhhhh-Miku miraba a Len con una cara de "este oculta algo".

EN EL RECESO

Len fue a buscar a Rin ya que en clases no le pudo hablar porque sus asientos estaban separados. Cuando al fin la encontró, estaba junto a Miku conversando.

-Hola Riiiin-dijo Len muy emocionado, tanto, que se lanzó encima suyo dándole un gran abrazo.

-L-Len qué estas haciendo-dijo Miku mentras miraba a Rin que tenía la cara en blanco y a Len sorprendida por la reacción de este.

-¡Auxiliooo!-gritó Rin mientras intentaba quitarse al rubio de encima.

Cuando Len soltó a Rin, este le dio una gran sonrisa y la volvió a abrazar.

-Vamos Rin, deja comportarte así-dijo Len mientras la despeinada después de haberla soltado.

-P-Pero q-quién eres tú-dijo Rin algo asustada.

-Soy yo princesa, Len Kagamine-dijo Len mostrando una sonrisa pero a la vez algo confundido por la, según él, extraña reacción de la rubia.

-No me digas princesa y yo no conosco a ningún Len Kagamine.

Fin del capítulo 4, en el capítulo 5 explicaré la reacción de Rin.

Muchas gracias por leer y perdon si mis capítulos son demasiado cortos.

** . **:Que mal pensada, eran unos chibis, bueno sobre Neru gomen ne pero tiene que haber algo que se interponga, no?, bueno espero que te guste este capítulo.

**CassGoto**: Yo ODIO a Neru, siempre se interpone entre Rin y Len, que no puede entender que Len es de Rin, bueno espero que te guste este capítulo.

**Momoah-chan:**Si, soy muy mala, me odio, espero que te guste este capítulo.

Review?


	5. Una nueva amiga

Hola a todos volviii, perdón si demoré, es que ya tenía el capítulo 5 hecho en una hoja, pero lo perdí T_T, tuve que volver a hacer otro y aquí está, espero que les guste.

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Los mejores amigos de niños, pero separados por cosas del destino, nos volveremos a encontar algún día, pero no será fácil recordarte.¿Me recuerdas?

Vamos Rin deja de jugar, esto ya no es divertido-dijo Len algo sorprendido por la reacción de Rin.

-Auch, ya te dije que no conosco a nadie llamado así-dijo Rin sobándose los brazos ya que Len la había abrazado muy fuerte-la primera vez que te vi fue cuando saludé a Miku all llegar al salón, antes no recuerdo haberte visto.

-De que hablas Rin-dijo Len con una cara asustada-somos amigos desde pequeños.

-Len, puedes venir conmigo un momento ppor favor-dijo Miku con una cara seria jalando a Len de su camisa e indicándole que le siguiera-Rin, ¿Me permites que me lo lleve un momento?

-Claro Miku, de todas maneras debo ir a ayudar a Haku-sensei-dijo Rin mientras se levantaba y se iba-nos vemos luego-dijo agitando la mano en señal de despedida.

-Len, vamos-dijo Miku con la misma cara de antes.

EN LA SALA DE MÚSICA

-Y bien, ¿Qué querías decirme?-dijo Len mientras entraba al aula después de Miku.

-Siéntate Len-dijo Miku mientras golpeaba una silla para indicar que Len se sentara-dime, ¿Conocías a Rin mucho antes de que te la presentara esta mañana?

-Si, ella y yo fuimos amigos desde los 8 años, pero un día me fui de la cuidad por motivos de trabajo de mi mamá, solo le dije a Rin que algun día volvería y me quedaría con ella.

Ya veo, Len, tengo algo que contare-dijo Miku suspirando-Bien empezaré.

*Flashback*

Una niña peliverde de unos 10 años iba caminando por la calle abrazando a su pequeña muñeca, de pronto sintió que unos niños 3 la seguían, entonces empezó a caminar mas rápido cuando de pronto uno de ellos se puso delante de ella impidiéndole el paso.

Ven pequeña, queremos jugar contigo-dijo el que estaba en frente de la niña-no te haremos daño si cooperas con nosotros.

No quiero jugar con ustedes y déjenme en paz-dijo la niña mientras aguantaba las lágrimas para que no la vieran llorar-yo no quiero.

-Vamos linda, verás que nos divertiremos-dijo el niño pelinegro mientras la cogía del brazo.

-Creo que ya deberías dejarla-dijo uno de ellos en defensa de a niña-vámonos de una vez.

-Ya cállate Kaito, que a ti nadie te dice nada cuando haces lo que haces-dijo el pelinegro, mientras dirigía su mirada a la niña intentando tocarle el rostro-vamos sé buena niña y deja de resistirte.

-Noo, suéltame, déjame-dijo la niña tirándose al suelo con lágrimas en los ojos mientras abrazaba fuertemente su muñeca.

-Ella dijo que la soltaras-dijo una niña de unos 10 años que veía todo lo que pasaba-dijo que no quiere, así que suéltala.

-Ja, no me hags reir, una niña como tú no podría contra mí-dijo él pelinegro burlonamente.

La niña se acercó con una gran velocidad hacía donde estaba el niño y lo pateó en la..., bueno ya se sabe.

-Maldita, me las pagarás-dijo el niño en el piso.

-Rei, mejor ya vámonos-dijo el peliazul mientras levantaba a su amigo.

Los niños se fueron dejando solas a ambas niñas.

-Hola, no tienes porque tener miedo, ya se fueron-dijo la niña mientras extendía su mano con una gran sonrisa en el rostro para que la otra se levantara-seamos amigas.

-Eh?-dijo la peliverde mientras se limpiaba las lágrimas de los ojos-¿Tú quieres ser mi amiga?

-Claro, por supuesto-dijo ella mientras la ayudaba a levantarse-dime tu nombre.

-Miku Hatsune, y de acuerdo, seamos amigas, ehh, ¿Cómo te llamas?

-Yo soy Rin Kagamine-dijo la rubia con una sonrisa-te aseguro que seremos las mejores amigas.

-Siii-dijo Miku entusiasmada por su nueva amiga.

-Oh, por cierto, que linda muñeca, ¿Cómo se llama?-dijo Rin mientras miraba curiosamente a la muñeca de Miku.

-Se llama Hachune y ella siempre me acompaña y es como mi mejor amiga-respondió Miku-pero ahora tengo otra mejor amiga con la que estoy segura que la pasaré muy bien.

-Claro que sí-dijo Rin.

TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS

-Rin, jueguemos algo-dijo Miku animando a su amiga para jugar-vamos Rin, jueguemos a las escondidas.

-Ahora no Miku, estoy algo cansada-dijo Rin con una cara de cansancio-mejor juguemos a contarnos cualquier cosa.

-Jooo-dijo Miku haciendo un puchero-de acuerdo pero yo empiezo a preguntar, ¿Siii?

-Bien, empieza-dijo Rin acomodándose para conversar con su amiga.

-Dime Rin, ¿Alguna vez te ha gustado alquien?

-Bueno, yo, bueno, sí-dijo Rin.

-¿En serio?-dijo Miku curiosa.

-Sí-respondió Rin.

-¿Y quién?

-Se llamaba Len-dijo ella.

-¿Llamaba?-dijo Miku-¿Ya no te gusta?

-No, sí me gusta, pero se fue por su madre, él me prometió que volvería, yo lo sigo esperando y lo seguiré esperando. Yo antes era muy débil, pero ahora me fortalecí para poder estar bien conmigo misma y también ayudarlo cuando vuelva.

-Aw,que lindo, eso sí es amor-dijo Miku mientras ponía una carita kawaii.

-Bueno, ya deberíamos irnos, nos vamos a hacer tarde al almuerzo-dijo Rin mientas se levantaba de la banca.

-De acuedo-dijo Miku también levantándose.

Ambas niñas caminaban por la calle pero una de ellas se adelantó a la otra diciéndole que la alcanzara.

-Vamos Rin, alcánzame-dijo Miku mientras se alejaba un poco más de la , te dije que no tenía ganas, y eja de correr que te puedes tropezar-dijo Rin algo preocupada por Miku.

-No pasa nada-dijo Miku mientras se acercaba a la pista-todo estará bien.

-¡MIKU CUIDADO!-gritó Rin.

Miku volteó la mirada hacia la derecha y vio que un auto se acercaba un auto a toda velocidad. Cerró los ojos y cuando los abrió estaba tirada en la vereda, por un momento sintió que su corazón se le iba a salir, pero esto volvió a pasar al er a su amiga tirada en la pista frente al auto con manchas de sangre en su cabeza y ropa.

-¡Rin!-fue lo único que Miku pudo decir ya que las lágrimas inundaban su rostro.

El conductor llevó a la niña tirada en el piso hacia el hospital junto a su amiga, dnde ella comunicó a sus familiares sobre lo ocurrrido. Cuando llegaron ellos fueron a preguntar al doctor como se econtraba Rin.

-La niña se encuentra bien- dijo el doctor-no tiene huesos fracturados ni ningun otro tipo de lesión grave, pero-el dontor hizo una pausa y agachó un poco la cabeza.

-Pero que-dijo Lily un poco desesperada por la rección del doctor-dígamelo, es mi hija.

-Ella perdió la memoria-dijo el doctor con una cara triste.

-¡¿Qué?!-dijeron todos al unisolo.

-Así es, en el momento del choque, el impacto debió tocar su sistema nervioso lo que le ocasionó la pérdida de memoria.

-No, no puede ser, quiere decir que nuetra hija no nos conoce-dijo León.

-Así es señor, lo mejor sera que cuando despierte, que sera aproximadamente en unos 2 día, le digan quienes son-dijo el doctor.

-De acuerdo-dijeron todos.

*Fin del Fashback*

-Y eso fue lo que pasó, por eso Rin no te conoce-dijo Miku.

-¿E-Enserio perdió la memoria?-dijo Len todavía sorprendido por lo que Miku le había contado.

-Por desgracia sí-respondió Miku.

-Ya veo, por eso Rin no me reconoció-dijo Len.

-Exacto, pero como se siento algo culpable de lo que pasó, decidí ayudarte con Rin-dijo Miku mostrando una sonrisa.

-Bien, gracias, y cuál es tu plan-dijo Len aceptando la ayuda de Miku.

-Escucha con atención-dijo Miku.

EN LA HORA DE LA SALIDA

-Rin ya te dije lo linda que te vez hoy.

-¿Qué quieres Miku?-dijo Rin llendo directo al grano.

-Rin ayudame a limpiar el salón, es que rompí una ventana y estoy castigada y debo limpiar.

-De acuerdo-dijo Rin derrotada ante su amiga.

UNA HORA DESPUÉS

-Rin, ¿Puedes responder algunas de mis preguntas?-dijo Miku.

-Está bien-respondió Rin.

-Bien dime, fruta favorita.

-Naranja.

-Tu color favorito.

-Naranja.

-Tu cosa favorita.

-Naranja.

-Otra cosa favorita.

-Aplanadora.

DESPUÉS DE MUCHAS PREGUNTAS

Un rubio se aburría en la puerta del salón escuchando la consersación de la chicas.

-Miku dijo que no tardaría demasiado-se dijo Len asímismo-bueno, después de toso es mujer.

-Que opinas de Len-dijo Miku sorprendiendo a Rin.

Los ojos y odios del rubio se abrieron al escuchar esto.

-¿Len?-dijo Rin-¿El chico shota ese que casi me asfixia?

-Exacto-dijo Miku.

-Bueno, la primera vez que lo vi pensé que era un chico dulce, tiene unos hermosos ojos azules, una sonrisa encantadora, es lindo...-Miku miraba de manera picara a Rin-pero luego me di cuenta que solo es un pervertido-dijo Rin mientras se sonrojaba.

-Si, seguro, bueno, siguiente pregunta-dijo Miku.

Ya no más preguntas-dijo Rin algo cansada-has sido mas de 50.

Que exagerada, solo fueron 36-dijo Miku con cara despreocupada-de acuerdo, la última.

Bien, dime-dijo Rin.

¿Quién te gusta?-dijo Miku con una sonrisa pícara.

Al igual que antes, el rubio estuvo muy atento a la respuesta de Rin.

Etto, bueno, a mi me gusta...

Hasta aqui el capítulo 5, espero que les haya gustado y les dejo es suspendo del capítulo 6.

** . : **Tú si me entindes, yo odio a Neru, siempre metiendose en lo que no que incumbe, pero bueno, asi es la vida, este es un nuevo capítulo, me parece que es el mas largo que hice, espero que te guste.

**Rin-chan:** Espero que te guste este capítulo :D

**Gabriela Kagamine:** Hai, arigato, mi cerebro por fin reacciona a mis pedidos de actuar coherentemente, espero que te guste este capítulo Gabriela-chan.


	6. A mi me gusta

Hola a todos, estoy muy feliz!, acabaron los exámenes y podré actualizar un poco más seguido, muchas gracias por todos sus hermosos reviews, me hacen muy feliz y me dan inspiracion para seguir escribiendo más capítulos, espero que les guste este.

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Los mejores amigos de niños, pero separados por cosas del destino, nos volveremos a encontar algún día, pero no será fácil recordarte.¿Me recuerdas?

Etto, verás, a mi me gusta, eh, a mí-decía Rin muy nerviosa y sonrojada mientras Miku la miraba con una cara de "dilo de una vez o te golpearé"-a mi me gusta...

-Ahh Rin, llevas como 10 minutos diciendo lo mismo-dijo Miku mientras despeinada sus cabellos por la desesperación-¿Me lo vas a decir o no?

-No-dijo Rin sacándole la lengua a Miku-bueno, ahora me voy.

-Ah no señorita, tú no te vas hasta que me lo digas-dijo Miku cogiéndola del brazo.

-Pero tu dijiste que-fue interrumpida por Miku.

-Ahh obviamente no lo decía en serio, tú me vas a decir quien te gusta.

-De acuerdo, te lo diré, pero no se lo digas a nadie.

-Lo prometo-dijo Miku levantando la mano.

-Bien, a mi me gusta...

-Holaaa chicaaas-dijo una peliroja mientas entraba al salón donde estaban conversando las chicas-tenía entrenamiento de tenis hoy, así que decidí venir a verlas-dijo ella mientras Miku volteaba su cabeza con una cara de "corre porque te mato".

-Ah perdón, ¿Interrumpí algo?-dijo ella mientras miraba con cara de susto a Miku-por cierto, ¿Por qué está Le-fue interrumpida por Miku quien le tapó la boca para que no delatara a Len, mientras él, en la puerta, rezaba para que no lo delatara, ya que al entrar lo había visto afuera.

-Miki, querida, acompáñame un rato afuera-decía Miku mientras arrastraba a Miki por el salón para llegar afuera.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-preguntó Rin a Miku mientras esta se sacudía las manos entrando al salón-¿Por qué le hiciste eso a Miki?

-Ah, es que está loca, no le hagas caso, seguramente de nuevo con eso de que los aliens invadían el mundo.

-¿Y ella cuándo dijo eso?

-Ah, ehh, bueno-Miku quedó pensativa-no importa, continuemos, ahora sí, dímelo.

-¿Cuánto más va a tardar esto?-dijo para sí mismo Len afuera mientras miraba a Miki atada con soga y con cinta en la boca-¿De dónde sacó Miku la soga?-se preguntaba.

-Bien, pues a mi me gusta, etto, yo, a mí, yo, a mí-decía Rin mentras Miku por poco la golpeaba, Rin siempre era fuerte, no le daba miedo nada y le contaba tanto trabajo decirle quien le gusta, simplemente no lo podía creer.

-Ahhh, Rin, enloqueceré, vamos, escúpelo de una vez, quiero mi respuesta para hoy-decía ella mientras se tiraba al piso.

-De acuerdo de acuerdo, pero luego no me juzgues-dijo Rin algo nerviosa.

-Sabes que no te juzgaría, eres mi mejor amiga-respondió Miku.

-Bien, pues a mí me gusta...-dijo Rin aún sonrojaba-¡Mikuo-senpai!

Hasta aquí el capítulo 6, espero que les haya gustado porque a mí no, soy terrible, no sirvo para esto, soy un asco, creo que debería retirarme, no mentira, no dejaría mi historia así nomás, primero me depilo la cabeza, ok no, pero debo seguir escribiendo, más ahora que estoy de vacaciones y me la pasaré viendo anime hasta que ya no pueda. De todas maneras, lo que vivo no parecen vacaciones porque todavía asistimos al colegio, en serio, donde se han visto que en vacaciones se va al colegio, sinceramente pienso que mis profesores y todos esos están locos, me quitan tiempo valioso en el que podría estar escribiendo más capítulos. Gomen nasai si creen que escribo muy cortos capítulos, es que nunca antes había escrito algo en mi vida (apenas un poema y creo que mi profesor hasta lloró con lo que escribí, no por emoción, sino porque...). Ahora a responder reviews

Gabriela Kagamine: Arigato gozaimazu, Gabriela-chan por leer, la verdad es que me gustan mucho tus historias y es un honor(o algo parecido) que te guste mi historia, la verdad es que soy novata, es la primera historia que escribo en mi vida, teniendo 14 años se supone que debía crear historias pero tenía flojera (soy muy ociosa), bueno no te aburro más con mi vida y espero que te guste o haya gustado (o lo que sea) este cap.

SwetRin: Arigatooo, me motivas a seguir escribiendo :'3 lo haré lo mas rápido que pueda, pero las mal*it* escuela no me permite continuar tan rápido como quisiera. Sobre lo de Len, creo que ellos serán solo amigos(por ahora) para que Rin se de cuenta un poco de los sentimientos de Len, no?, nooo?, nee pero al final será rinxlen así que no problem, pronto será, arigato por leer este PD: No me parece justo que insultes a una pobre truchita llamándola Neru ¬¬, piensa en la truchita :3

Arigatooo a todos los que leen y recuerden que a más reviews, más rápido escribiré(no, no es amenaza, es solo un poco de inspiración \(^o^)/ vamos un review :3, o atropeyaré a Len con una aplanadora, ok no), espero que les haya gustado este capítulo y esperen el siguiente.


	7. Me gusta tu hermano

Konnichiwa gente hermosa que se da un tiempito de su vida en leer este fic, ahora todavía estoy en clases y tengo un examen mañana, pero quien va a estudiar cuando se tiene que escribir un fic, como sea, estoy feliz de que algunas personas lean mi fic :'3 aunque sean pocas, cada una de estas es muy especial para mí, y siempre tendrán un lugarcito en mi kokoro. Arigatoooo por seguir tolerándome y todavía leer este fic que es de una personita de poca imaginación. Sin más que decir, aquí el capítulo 7

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Los mejores amigos de niños, pero separados por cosas del destino, nos volveremos a encontar algún día, pero no será fácil recordarte.¿Me recuerdas?

Tanto al el rubio como a la peliverde se les cayó la cara por el asombro.

-A Rin ya le gusta otra persona-dijo Len para sí mismo con un poco de desepción y tristeza mientras se iba del lugar porque no quería seguir escuchando como Rin decía que le gustaba otra persona que no fuera él.

Mientras tanto, Miku tenía una cara de... ¿Asombro?, a su mejor amiga le gustaba su hermano mayor, bueno no tan mayor porque solo se llevaban por un año, pero aún así le parecía... ¿Inesperado?-Rin, lo dices en serio, ¿TE GUSTA MI HERMANO?

-Shhh, baja la voz o te pueden oír-decía Rin mientras le tapaba la boca a Miku para que dejara de gritar-alguien te puede oír-decía Rin mientras todavía seguía sonrojada.

-Rin, ¿Estás loca o te caíste de las escaleras y tu cerebro ya no funciona como antes?

-Claro que no.

-Entonces los aliens secuestraron a la verdadera Rin.

-Miku!

-Entonces dime que te pasó para que te gustara mi hermano.

-Bueno, todo comenzó desde que fui a tu casa hace 3 años.

*Flash back*

Iba Rin caminando por la casa de Miku buscando el baño, era la primera vez que iba la casa de su amiga y no conocía donde se encontraban las diferentes habitaciones. Entonces en una intersección, ella chocó con una persona que era igual a Miku, pero con cabello corto y ropa de chico y que con él tenía una taza de café. Ella abrió los ojos y se apartó rápidamente de donde estaba con un pequeño sonrojo en sus mejillas ya que en el momento del choque ella cayó encima del chico provocando que este derramara su café en su camisa.

-L-Lo siento mucho-dijo Rin haciendo una reverencia hacia Mikuo en forma de disculpa-no fue mi intensión, lo siento mucho.

-No te preocupes, fue un accidente-dijo Mikuo levantándose del piso-por cierto, ¿Quién eres?

-Soy Rin Kagamine, soy amiga de Miku, y supongo que por el parecido, eres su familiar.

-Así es, soy Mikuo Hatsune, Miku es mi hermana-dijo Mikuo con una sonrisa-un gusto conocerte Rin-chan.

-Igualmente-dijo Rin.

-Pero, ¿Qué estas haciendo aquí, no deberías estar con Miku?

-Es que estaba buscando el baño y me perdí.

-Ah, el baño es por allá-dijo Mikuo señalando una puerta.

-Muchas gracias-dijo Rin corriendo hacia el baño.

Rin, después de ir al baño, fue a la haitación de Miku quien la esperaba para seguir conversando.

-Rin, ¿Por qué demoraste tanto?-preguntó Miku.

-Ah, que me encontré con alguien...

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Rin y Miku estaban caminando hacia la salida del colegio.

-Riiin!-gritó Miku.

-Miku, no es necesario gritar, estoy a tu costado-dijo Rin con cara de sarcasmo.

-Lo siento, pero es que mi mamá me avisó que trasladó a mi hermano a este colegio.

-¿Tu hermano estaba estudiando en otro colegio?

-No, es que estaba estudiando en París, pero regresó por que terminó sus estudios de música.

-Ahh, ya veo-decía Rin-entonces mañana vendrá al colegio.

-Sii, pero él me dijo que vendría a recojerme despúes de clases-dijo Miku mientras miraba a otro lado-Rin! mira ahí viene.

Rin volteó a ver al chico y miró a Mikuo.

-Hola Miku, hola Rin-chan.

-¿Eh? ¿Tú conoces a Rin?-preguntó Miku curiosa.

-Si, cuando estaba caminando a mi habitación me tropezé con ella y cayó sobre mí.

-Rin, ¿Es cierto?

-S-Si Miku-dijo Rin un poco avergonzada por lo que dijo el chico.

-Bueno Miku, ¿Nos vamos?-preguntó Mikuo.

-Si, vámonos, adiós Rin-dijo Miku despidiéndose de Rin.

-Adiós Miku.

DOS SEMANAS DESPUÉS

Rin iba constantemente a casa de Miku, ya que tenían tareas grupales, por lo cual también se encontraba con Mikuo. Rin fue a casa de Miku porque tenían que preparar una exposición.

-Rin, tenemos que poner más imágenes aquí-señalaba Miku.

-Si, pero ya no tenemos hojas para imprimir más.

-Abajo hay hojas encima del escritorio,¿Puedes ir a buscarlos?

-Claro.

Rin bajaba las escaleras, pero en un mal movimiento tropezó con la alfombra y cayó por las escaleras, pero antes de eso un chico la sujetó de la mano, pero no pudo evitar que se cayera y cayó junto a ella.

-Auch-dijo Rin mientras habría los ojos y vio que un peliverde estaba encima de ella-Mi-Mikuo-senpai

-Rin-chan, debería tener más cuidado o te puedes lastimar.

-C-Claro-dijo Rin quitándose como rayo de Mikuo y bajando un poco la cabeza para que no notara que estaba sonrojada-disculpa, debo ir a buscar unas hojas, gracias por evitar que me lastimara, te lo compensaré.

Rin caminaba rápidamente hacia donde estaba las hojas mientras un montón de pensamientos y sentimientos se le cruzaban en la cabeza.-¿Que es este sentimiento en mi corazón?, se siente raro-pensó ella confundida.

*Fin del flash back*

-Y eso mas o menos fue lo que pasó.

-Rin, estás loca, no te puede gustar mi hermano.

-¿Por qué no?

-Porque es un maldito mujeriego que siempre trae a sus amigitas a supuestamente a "estudiar", pero yo no soy tonta y sé que las trae con otras intensiones. Si fuera con una, tal vez estaría bien, pero trae a diferentes todos los días y ya me tiene harta-decía Miku con una cara de tristeza y odio hacia su hermano-Rin, eres mi amiga y no quiero que ese pervertido te haga sufrir.

-No te preocupes Miku, yo no me le voy a confesar, sería para que se ría de mí ya que él solo me mira como una hermana menor-decía Rin tratando de calmar a Miku.

-De acuerdo, mejor ya nos vamos, se está haciendo tarde.

Rin y Miku cojieron sus cosas y se fueron a sus casas.

EN CASA DE RIN

Después de cenar Rin subió a su habitación para dormir.

¿Que habrá querido decor Miki?-pensó Rin mientras se ccambiaba a su pijama para dormir.

*Sueño de Rin*

_-Len, estoy muy feliz de ser tu amiga-dijo Rin con una enorme sonrisa._

_-Yo igual Rin, te prometo que siempre estaremos juntos-respondió él._

_-¿Me lo prometes?-preguntó dudosa._

_-Te lo juro, siempre estaré a tu lado-respondió con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja._

_-Gracias Len me haces muy feliz-dijo Rin abrazándolo._

*Fin del sueño*

Rin se levató de golpe por el extraño sueño que había tenido, vió el reloj y eran las 3:00am-Que sueño más raro fue ese, pero ...¿Quién era ese niño?

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

-Chicos saquen sus libros de Anatomía que estudiaremos el sistema óseo-dijo el profesor Dell mientras él también sacaba su libro.

Rin estaba sacando su libro, cuando lo puso encima de su carpeta pudo ver una nota que decía: _Espérame en la salida, tengo que hablas contigo_. La nota no tenía nombre, pero Rin decidió hacer caso y esperaría hasta la salida para ver que quería la persona que le mandó la nota.

DESPUÉS DE CLASES

Rin agachaba la cabeza para meter todas sus cosas en su bolso mientras todos salían del salón. Terminó de ordenar todo y levantó la cabeza para ver quien le había dicho que se quedara. Al ver, solo pudo divisar a un rubio que estaba parado muy cerca frente a ella lo cual hizo aparecer un pequeño sonrojo.

-L-Len, ¿Tú fuiste el que me mandó esa nota? -dijo Rin retrocediendo un poco por la cercanía que tenia con el chico.

-Si Rin, tengo algo que decirte-dijo Len.

-Dime-dijo Rin mientras lo miraba con una cara confusa.

-Eh, bueno, yo, quiero que seamos... amigos.

-¿Eh?-dijo Rin aún confundida.

-Escucha, sé que al inicio me compoté muy impulsivamente ya que me lanzé sobre ti-dijo Len con una mano en la cabeza en señal de inocencia-lo siento por eso, y también... no soy un pervertido.

-Sí lo eres.

-No lo soy.

-Sí lo eres.

-No lo soy.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no, bueno bueno, no importa, pero perdóname por lo que pasó y comenzemos de nuevo, ¿Amigos?-dijo Len extendiendo su mano con una sonrisa.

-Claro, Len-dijo Rin correspondiéndole el saludo que Len le dio, pero se emocionó un poco y lo abrazó, abrazo que fue correspondido por Len. Se quedaron así un rato hasta que decidieron separarse.

-Entonces, mejor vámonos-dijo Rin.

-¿Quieres que te acopañe a tu casa?-dijo Len dándole una sonrisa a Rin.

-Claro, no hay problema, vamos.

EN EL CAMINO

Ambos rubios iban callados hasta que uno de ellos rompió el silencio.

-Rin, ¿Hay alguien que te guste?-dijo Len tratando de mantenerse fuerte ya que él sabía la respuesta.

¿Eh?¿Po-Por qué me preguntas eso de repente?-dijo Rin con un equeño rubor en sus mejillas.

-No te preocupes si no quieres contestar...-Len fue interrumpido por la rubia quien se lo dijo.

-Pues de hecho, sí hay alguien que me gusta, pero no puedo decirte quuien es.

-Entiendo, no es necesario que me lo digas, cambiando de tema, ¿Te gusta la música?

-Me encanta, toco el piano y la guitarra y también me gusta cantar, pero no soy muy buena haciéndolo.

-No lo creo, de seguro tienes una magnífica voz.

-G-Gracias-dijo Rin ruborizándose ante el comentario del chico-bueno, esa de ahí es mi casa, así que... adiós-dijo Rin dándole un beso en la mejilla para luego correr hacia su casa mientras Len se quedaba atónito por lo que había pasado y a la vez muy feliz.

-Adiós Rin.

Y así todos los días fueron encontrándose Rin, Len y Miku ya sea para salir los tres o a veces solo Rin y Len, todo era parte del plan de Miku, pero lamentablemente solo salían como amigos, pero aún así, Len no se rendiría con Rin.

UN MES DESPUÉS

-Chicos, hoy tenemos 4 nuevos estudiantes-dijo la maestra Haku, en ese momento Len y Miku, que estaban en sus asientos, pusieron una cara de total asombro aunque la última estaba más sorprendida que Len -ellos son...

Chan chan chaaan, los dejo en suspenso y ustedes adivinen quienes pueden ser los nuevos estudiantes y porque se sorprendieron tanto los dos ¿Quiénes seran?¿Tendrá algo que ver con Rin?¿Qué cambiará con la llegada de estos estudiantes? Lo verán en el próximo capítulo. Muchos besos a todos los que leen. Ahora a responder reviews:

**SwetRin:** See, las escuela es demasiado molesta que enantes tenía sueño y por poco me duermo, sii, si pude actualizar rápido(creo que mi significado de rápido es raro), aquí ya son amigos y lo seguirán siendo(solo por ahora), espero que te guste este cap SwetRin-chan :3

**Gabriela Kagamine: **Haiii, es un honorrrr que comentes mi historia(o esta cosa de aqui), espero que te guste este capítuloooo :3

Espero que a todos mis queridísimos lectores les haya gustado y trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible, muaaa, bye beeee. (Y si tuvieran un poquito de lastima por esta pobre autora, onegai dejemne un review, me haría muy feliz :'3)


	8. Corazón destrozado

Ohayo a toda la gente hermosa de esta página, antes que nada quisiera que vuelvan a leer el capítulo 7, ya que cambíe algunas cosas(si ya leíste después del jueves, ignora este mensaje), bueno ahora comenzaremos con el capítulo 8 (por favor, después de este capítulo exigo que no me maten porque tengo que terminar este fanfic, tal vez después)

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Los mejores amigos de niños, pero separados por cosas del destino, nos volveremos a encontar algún día, pero no será fácil recordarte.¿Me recuerdas?

-Ellos son Kagene Rei, Kagene Rui, Shion Kaito y Akita Neru, por favor trátenlos bien y muéstrenles el colegio después en el receso.

-Hai-se oyó de todos los estudiantes.

EN EL RECESO

En el pasto verde a lado de la escuela estaban sentados 3 chicos quienes permanecían en silencio.

-No puede ser-dijo Miku mentalmente-son ellos.

-Miku, ¿Qué te pasa?-preguntó Rin-desde hace un rato estás muy extraña, creo que es desde que vibieron esos chicos nuevos.

-Rin, esos chicos son los que me molestaron antes de que te conociera(N/A: Miku le contó a Rin después de que perdiera la memoria todo lo que pasaron juntas, como se conocieron, pero no le contó lo de Len, Miku mala), son los 3, pero a la otra chica no la conosco.

-Es Neru-Len se incorporó a la conversación de las chicas-ella es una amiga de la infancia.

-Entonces se conocían desde antes-Rin no sabía porque se sentía rara con lo que decía Len, ¿Acaso estaba celosa?, pero celosa porque, si a ella no le gustaba Len?¿O si?-voy a comprerme un jugo-dijo Rin levantándose.

Rin iba caminando por los pasillos con dirección a la cafetería para comprarse un jugo de naranja que tanto le gustaba mientras trataba de recordar quienes eran aquellos chicos que Miku dijo, porque ella no recordaba nada; estaba tan perdida en sus pensaminetos que no noto cuando chocó con un chico.

-Hola Rin-chan-dijo él.

-Ho-Hola Mikuo-senpai-respondió Rin.

-Debes tener más cuidado por donde caminas o te puedes golpear.

-S-Sí, seré más cuidadosa-dijo Rin-etto, Mikuo-senpai quiero decirte algo, yo, etto, yo , tú, yo, tu me gustas-dijo Rin roja como un tomate.

-¿Eh?, Rin-chan, perdón pero-dijo Mikuo ya no pudiendo contener la risa y soltó una carcajada-Rin, cómo crees que me podría fijar en alguien como tú, digo, solo mírate, pareces una niña y tienes el cuerpo de una, , eres una loli(por si no saben que es loli, es una chica que parece una niña ya sea por su comportamiento o físico), yo jamás me fijaría en una niña pequeña, eres una tonta si crees que una persona a mi nivel podría fijarse en alguien tan insignificante como tú. Jaja, pero que idiota.

Por cada palabra y risa que daba Mikuo, Rin solo sentía como su corazón se rompía, pero hasta ahora había sido fuerte y aguantado las lágrimas y las ganas de matarlo, tan solo levantó la mano y le tiro una enorme bofetada a Mikuo que paró su risa al caer al piso, Rin solo corrió a más no poder hacia direccion contraria de donde estaba Mikuo, corrió con tanta fuerza que no vio por donde caminaba y tropezó con un chico, al levantar la mirada para ver quien era, agradeció de que fuera la persona con la que quería estar.

-Len-dijo Rin mientra se puso a llorar desconsoladamente en su pecho.

-Rin, pero ¿Qué te pasó?-dijo Len acariciando la cabeza de Rin para que se calmara un poco ya sentados.

-Bueno verás-dijo Rin secándose las lágrimas de los ojos y tratando de calmarse un poco-yo te comenté que me gustaba un chico, así que hoy decidí decirle lo que sentía por él, pero al hacerlo solo se rió de mí y encima me insultó, Len, me sentí horrible, me dijo niña, loli, pequeña, me llano tonta, idiota-dijo Rin con voz quebradiza mientras volvía a llorar, pero esta vez con más fuerzas.

A todos estos lloriqueos escucho una peliverde quien encontró a su mejor amiga llorando sobre Len.

-Len, que le hiciste a Rin-dijo Miku mientras miraba a Len con cara enojada.

-Yo no le hice nada, de verdad, es que me dijo que un chico la insultó horriblemente después de confesarse

-A no, Rin, no me digas que...

-Si Miku, lo siento mucho, debí escucharte y jamás haberle dicho lo que sentía.

-Pero Len mencionó algo sobre que te insultó, ¿Acaso ese idiota te dijo algo?

-Me insultó y em ese momento solo me sentí la peor persona del mundo-dijo Rin todavia llorando.

-A no, yo lo mato, ya va a ver, con mi amiga nadie se mete, mejor que vaya cavando su tumba, porque nadie la va a cavar por él, ¿Cómo será su lenta y dolorosa muerte?-decía Miku con una sonrisa malévola en su rostro.

-Miku, déjalo, que viva el infeliz ese (por ahora), pero solo recuerda Rin, nadie te puede hacer sentir mal sin antes tener tu cnsentimiento, él es solo un pobre idiota que necesita humillar a otros para desahogar su tristeza interior-decía Len mientras abrazaba aún más fuerte a Rin, esta solo lloraba pero ya un poco más calmada por lo que había dicho el chico-como sea, ahora mismo iré a partirle la cara a Mikuo.

-¿Eh?, ¿Y a ti quién te dijo que me gustaba Mikuo?

Uuuuhhhh, parece que Rin descubrirá el plan de Miku y Len, antes que nada, gomen nasai por las palabras que usé con Rin, no fue mi intención ofenderla :'( es que tenía que poner algo fuerte, por recomendación de cierta personita... (luego la mataré), pobechita Rin, soy mala, mandenme a la guillotina, no meresco vivir, ok no, pero creo que me pasé un poquito... nee, no lo creo, pero es que también necesitaba hacer quedar mal a Mikuo porque otra cierta personita (sí, me refiero a ti Luka), me dio la idea y solo acepté, bueno ahora mi parte favorita, a responder reviews:

**Gabriela Kagamine: **See, es un maldito spice y no solo eso, es un &%$ # y muchas cosas más, me alegra que te guste mi historia(aunque no se si este capítulo te gustara...) besooos.

**SwetRin:** Mikuo o como tú le dices es una maldita basura, un spice,un ... mejor no digo nada más o me pueden denunciar. Eh, jeje, de hecho, son 4 alumnos y al único que acertaste fue Kaito, jeje, ya sabes,con esto de la crisis mundial...(no tengo ni idea de porque dije eso), bueno, estos cambiarán mucho la historia... unos más que otros... mucho drama... mucho suspenso... porque sigo haciendo esto... nee bye beee.

Arigatooo por leer y tengan compasión y continúen leyendo aunque sea un poco cursi mi historia, actualizaré lo más rápido que pueda, recuerden que Len corre peliggro si no me dejan un review... piensen en Len... y en mí... otra vez estoy haciendo esto... Neee, muchas gracias por leer y esperen el próximo, muaaaaaa, bye beeeee :D


	9. Sentimientos confusos

Holaaa gente hermosa pechocha, volví (pero a donde fui), ahora sí acabaron las clases y podré dedicar más tiempo a este fic(por eso estoy actualizando diario, o más o menor por ahí)probablemente mis papás me lleven de viaje (yo no me quiero ir, secuéstremeeeeeeee alguien, onegaiiii) necesito ver videos vocaloid, necesito ver anime, necesito escribir, pero me llevaré mi computadora y escribiré en todo el viaje(muajaja no pueden contra mí) como sea, estos días he estado un poco ocupada (hoy es la independencia de mi país y me sacaron a pasear, bla bla bla, pero ya volví :D) ahorita me dio inspiración y estoy escribiendo... sigo escribiendo y ahora al fic, lamento mucho la forma de como trató Mikuo (sí, ese maldito baka) a Rin-chan(seguramente me odian u.u, Lukaaaaa, te matareeee) y no se preocupen que Rin y Len se acercarán poco a poco(si yo quiero ¬¬... y así será :D) una cosa más, pienso poner otros obstáculos entre Rin Y Len... ahora si el fic.

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Los mejores amigos de niños, pero separados por cosas del destino, nos volveremos a encontar algún día, pero no será fácil recordarte.¿Me recuerdas?

-Len, ¿Cómo sabías que a mí me gustaba Mikuo?-preguntó Rin limpiándose las lágrimas y cambiando su expresión

-¿Eh?, bueno, pues , yo... Miku me contó-dijo Len señalando con el dedo a Miku mientras esta se contenía para no matarlo.

-Miku, ¿Tú se lo contaste?-dijo Rin poniedo una cara de descepción y tristeza amenazando por llorar otra vez ya que sentía que su mejor amiga la había traicionado al contarle a otros quien le gustaba.

-NO, digo sí, pero...-decía Miku tratando de calmar a Rin-vamos Miku, piensa-decía Miku en su cabeza-es que... Len me lo pidió.

-¿Eh?-dijeron ambos rubios ante el comentario de la peliverde-Así es Rin, Len me rogó, incluso se arrodilló ante mí diciéndome todo tipo de halagos como reina, diosa y que sería mi esclavo por una semana, ¿No es cierto, Len?-dijo Miku mientras miraba a Len con una sonrisa malévola y este le miraba con cara de "no pudiste inventar otra excusa."

-Sí Rin, yo me "arrodillé" ante la "diosa" Miku para que me dijera quién te gusta.

-¿Y por qué?

-Porque...-dijo Len pensando en algo.

-Porque le gustas-dijo Miku sin saber lo que decía mientras se tapaba la boca cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo.

-¿Qué?-dijo Rin aún más confundida-que Len qué.

-Que a Len-dijo Miku algo deseperada por hallar otra excusa para tapar lo que dijo hace un rato y dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió-le gusta Mikuo...

Hubo un silencio hasta que alguien lo rompió.

-¡¿Q-QUÉ A MI QUÉ?-gritó Len mientras Rin solo se reía de su reación y de lo que dijo Miku.

-NO-dijo Miku negando con las manos-digo que a Len NO le gusta Mikuo, es más no le agradaba y ahora menos por lo que te hizo.

Rin recordó lo que había pasado hace un rato y se puso triste de nuevo.

-Rin, no te preocupes, te prometo que Mikuo sufrirá de manera más hermosa que se halla visto en el mundo-decía Miku mientras aplastaba sus manos-primero lo lanzaré a los tiburones.

-Y de donde sacarás los tiburones-interrumpió Len con una expresión de "estás loca".

-No importa-respondió Miku-luego lo tiraré desde un acantilado y si no muere... me lo como.

Rin y Len retrocedían ante lo que dijo Miku.

-No, que asco, no me lo comería ni aunque me pagaran por eso, mejor lo golpearé con mi puerro hasta que esté muerto-decía Miku con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Bueno, tendrá que ser otro día, ya tocó el timbre, vamos a los salones-decía Len mientras ayudaba a Rin a levantarse y se iban los tres.

EN EL SALÓN

-Bien alumnos como saben ya entraremos en exámenes en 2 semanas, así que, hasta eso, tendremos que cambiar los asientos, además de que los nuevos alumnos tienen que convivir más con ustedes-decía la maestra Haku-bien todos salgan afuera con sus cosas que ordenaremos los asientos. Primero desde la derecha a izquierda, en la primera fila se entarán Oliver y Gakupo, Kaito y Len, Neru y Olivia, IA y Luka; en la segunda fila, igualmente de izquierda a derecha se sentarán Miki y Teto, Miku y Rin, Rei y Ted, Rui y Yui, bien, ahora ubíquense en sus respectivos asientos.

-Hai-se oyó de todos y se snetarón en donde la maestra les había indicado.

-Sii, Rin, nos sentaremos juntas-decía Miku emocionada minetras todavía estaban afuera esperando a que los demás entraran para que ellas también pudieran hacerlo.

-Si Miku, y al frente nuestro también estará Len.

-Si, Len-decía Miku con sonrisa pícara.

-¿Qué?-le dijo Rin a Miku mirándola confundida por la cara de boba que tenía.

-Nada, es solo que... Rin, ¿Cuándo vas a admitir que te gusta Len?-dijo Miku asustando un poco a Rin.

-Ah, ¡¿QUÉ?!-gritó Rin a Miku-¡A-A MÍ NO ME GUSTA LEN!

-Mejor baja la voz si no quieres que todo el mundo se entere que te gusta Len.

-A mi no me gusta Len-dijo Rin sonrojada.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué te sonrojas?

-¡No estoy sonrojada!

-Sí lo estas-se reía Miku de la inocensia de su amiga-solo mira tu cara, parece un tomate-aún riendo más.

-Bueno, entonces no lo sé.

-Yo sí lo sé, te gusta Len.

Les tocó ir a su asiento a Rin y Miku. Miku siguió hablando, o más bien molestando, con Rin ya en sus asientos. Entonces Miku...- A Rin le gusta Leeen , a Rin le gusta Leeen -cantaba bajo Miku, pero no gritaba para que Len, que todavía estaba afuera, no escuchara pero sí lo suficiente para que Rin escuchara.

-Que no me gusta-decía Rin mientras Miku solo la ignoraba-aparte de eso, si es que me gustara...

-Entonces si te gusta-cortó Miku a Rin.

-No, te decía que aunque me gustara Len, lo de tu hermano aún me duele y no estoy bien como para que me guste otra persona.

-Primero, esa maldita basura ya no es mi hermano; segundo, no tiene porque dolerte que eso te haya rechazado e insultado, ya que, como dijo Len, él no te merece, tú eres mucho más que él; tercero, a ti te gusta Len.

-Que no me gusta.

-Kagamine, Hatsune pueden prestar atención a las clases, luego hablan de sus novios-dijo la maesta mientras todos de reían de ella. Ellas dos habían estado tan concentradas en su conversación que no se dieron cuenta que todos ya habían entrado y estaban en clases.

-Hai, lo sentimos-dijeron ambas a la vez. Miku susurró a Rin-luego conversamos de tu novio.

DESPUÉS DE CLASES

-Chicas, ¿De qué tanto conversaban en clases?-preguntó Len a ambas chicas.

-Ah, pues de que a Rin le gusta...-Miku fue interrumpida por Rin porque le tapó la boca con la mano-que me gustan las naranjas-complementó Rin riendo para ocultar su nerviosismo.

-¡Rin Kagamine!-gritaba un pelinegro mientras se acercaba a la rubia.

-¿Quién eres?-preguntó Rin.

-Hola Rin, soy Rei Kagene-dijo Rei-ahora... a vengarme.

-¿Eh?-dijo Rin confundida.

Rei se acercó a ella la tomó de los hombros y... la besó, en frente a Len y Miku, que tenían los ojos como platos al igual que todos los que los miraban.

Osuuu , gomen ne por esto último _, no tenía opción(era yo contra... mí?) además ya dije que tenía que poner algún obstaculo, ¡¿VERDAD?! seguiré poninedo mas obstáculos (no tantos...) u.u soy una mala persona (baka, baka, baka), debo dejar de ver tanto anime (NO, jamás lo haré) Aquí vamos, revolución, a la familia Kagamine debemos unirnos ... ok, esó salió de la nada... como sea, arigatooooooooooooo, a todos los que leen y también a los que no (pero de que tendría que agradecer ¬¬, estoy loca, mi psicólogo tiene mucho, MUCHO trabajo que hacer) ahora a los reviewwws \(^o^)/ (que esto, por favor ¬¬)

Gabriela Kagamine:Siii, Len es muy lindo, LO AMO, (un día de estos lo secuentraré), see, ese baka, cuando no metiendo la pata ¬¬, MIKUO feo, maloso XP, bueno, si leíste ya sabrás lo que le dijo...(es más que lógico, porque soy tan idiota) espero que te guste este capítulo y que no me mates por haber hecho lo que hize(ahí de nuevo con mi idiotez) bye bye.

SweetRin: Malvado es muy poco es un %$& de #&/ ... sii las lolis son tiernas(no soy loli u_u) sii, len muy tierno (la verdad no sé de donde me inspiro ya que nadie es así conmigo, estoy foreveralone T_T) no te preocupes no molestarán a Miku (no tanto) sino a otra persona..., Neru baka (aunque en este capítulo todavía no aparece, mientras no se meta con mi Len, está bien por mí, la dejaré vivir) A mí tampoco me gustan los principes todos con que "mi principe azul *o*" le llegan -_-U, see ese bakita se delatooo. Espero que te halla gustado(lo más probable que no, pero... ahh, no sirvo, bye beeee.

Arigatooo gozaimazuuu por leeeeer, esperen el próximo porque demoraré (los haré sufrir un poco) no mentiraa, escribiré lo más rápido que puedaaa(a más reviews, más inspiración), hasta el próximo capítulo( si yo quiero...) byeee y no olviden su reviewww. O.o Homero? (_8(l)


	10. Aléjate de ella

Domooo, lamento la demora n_nU, estaba viendo anime... como sea, quiero dedicar este capítulo a los que leen y a mi hija (no es mi hija de verdad, no estoy tan vieja) que se fue a otra cuidad, pásala bieeen y también a las demás (supongo que a Luka y Rin que son las únicas que leen mi fanfic) un beso enorme chicaaas. Ahora, sobre el fic, onegai, no me maten por lo que hice, gomen nasai gomen nasai, lo compensaré, estoy escribiendo otra historia, onegai, leanlo para ver si o sigo o lo elimino. Sin más, aquí el capítulo 10.

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Los mejores amigos de niños, pero separados por cosas del destino, nos volveremos a encontar algún día, pero no será fácil recordarte.¿Me recuerdas?

Rin sintió sus labios en contacto con el otro chico, lo único que pudo hacer en ese momento fue empujarlo.

-Pe-Pero qué te pasa, ¿P-Por qué hiciste eso?-decía Rin muy sonrojada, asustada y sorprendida por lo que había pasado mientras retrocedía lentamente acercádose a Len y Miku.

-Oye Kagene, ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?-gritaba Len a Rei agarrándolo de la camisa mientras ya se había llegado a formar una círculo alrededor de los 4 chicos .

-Ja-rió Rei apartando las manos de Len de su camisa-no me hagas reir, tú no eres nada de Rin para que me vengas a hablar así

-Cállate idiota-dijo Rin algo enojada-Len es mi amigo y no voy a permitir que le hables de esa forma.

-Esta bien linda, pero solo lo hago por ti-dijo Rei mientras volvía a acercarse a Riin y acariciaba su mejilla.

-¡Suéltala!-esta vez gritó Miku apartando a Rei de Rin.

-Qué, tu también quier...-Rei fue cortado ya que alguien lo cogió del brazo-Rei, mejor ya nos vamos-dijo un peliazul arrastrando a Rei hacia atrás, él se disculpó con Miku, Rin y Len por lo que pasó y se fue con Rei y Rui, quien estaba esperando atrás.

-Eso si que fue raro-dijo Miku-Rin, ¿Estás bien?

-Si Miku, no te preocupes-dijo Rin algo fastidiada por lo que había pasado-mejor ya nos vamos a casa.

-Claro-dijeron Miku y Len al mismo tiempo.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE (VIERNES)

-Chicos, saquen sus libros de historia que estudiaremos al Revolución Francesa. Len, que estaba también sacando su libro, recibió una nota que decía: _"Quédate después del receso, tengo que decirte algo". _Len pensó que esa nota era de una persona a la cual quería mucho, entonces guardó la nota y sacó su libro.

EN EL RECESO

Tocó la campana para el receso y todos guardaron sus cosas y salieron, Len se quédo en el salón, tal y como indicó la nota, se dio la vuelta porque notó que alguine estaba a su costado, era una rubia, se volteó y se dio con la sorpresa de que no era quien pensaba... era Neru.

-Hola Len-kun-dijo Nerum sentándose a lado de donde estaba.

-Hola Neru-dijo Len-perdón por no saludarte ayer, pero es que ocurrieron muchas cosas.

-No hay problema Len-kun-dijo Neru con una sonrisa-oye Len, ¿Quiéres ir a pasear después de clases?, yo conduzco.

-Pero Neru, solo tienes 14 años, cómo es que puedes conducir.

-Mi papá hizo unos trámites para que pudiera tener mi licencia-dijo Neru mostrando su licencia a Len.

-Ya veo-Len suspiró-de acuerdo pero, ¿Puedo llevar a Rin?

-Preferiría que no la menciones-dijo Neru cambiando su tono de voz de agradable a serio-además, quería pasar más tiempo contigo ya que no nos vemos en mucho tiempo.

-De acuerdo, entonces, ¿Nos encontramos a las 4?

-Sip, iré a recojerte a tu casa-dijo Neru volviendo a sonreir.

-Bien, ahora me iré, Miku y Rin están esperándome-dijo Len saliendo del salón.

AFUERA, EN EL PATIO

-Len, ¿Por qué tardaste tanto?-preguntó Miku mientras comía un sandwich de pollo junto a su amiga Rin que estaban sentadas en el pasto al frente de un árbol.

-Miku, no hables con la boca llena-decía Rin, quien le daba una servilleta.

-Gomen ne Rin-dijo Miku sonriendo-bien, ahora que terminé de comer, Len ¿Dónde estabas?

-Ah, bueno, yo estaba en el salón conversando con Neru.

-¿Con Neru?-se incorporó Rin a la conversación-¿Y de qué estaban hablando?

-Ah, de nada-dijo Len mientras se sentaba al lado de ellas-solo me dijo que quería encontrarse conmigo en la tarde para conversar de algunas cosas.

-Ah-dijo Rin mientras comía su naranja-entonces saldrán juntos.

-Exacto-luego Len reaccionó pensando que Rin lo había tomado de otra manera-no, espera, solo como amigos.

-Pero si yo no he dicho lo contrario.

-Etto..-se quedó pensativo Len.

-Bueno bueno, ya no hablemos más de eso-Miku giró la cabeza e indicó a los dos rubios a unos chicos que se acercaban-una plaga y sus seguidores vienen-Rin y Len voltearon también y viero que se acercaban a ellos Rei, Rui y Kaito.

-Ahora que quieren-dijo Miku cuando ellos ya estaban frente a Len, Rin y Miku.

-Nada, solo vinimos a saludar-dijo Rei.

-Rei, hay algo que debí darte ayer-Len se levantó, se acercó a Rei y lo golpeó, lo que provocó que cayera al suelo-eso es para que aprendas a respetar a Rin.

Rei se levantó con la ayuda de Rui y Kaito, Len quería darle otro golpe pero Rin lo detuvo-Len, mejor ya déjalo-dijo Rin agarrando a Len del brazo.

-Pero Rin...-Len bajó su brazo y se dirigió a Rei-si vuelves a hacer algo parecido a lo de ayer, no creas que te dejaré vivir.

-Claro señor celoso-dijo Rei con sarcasmo-bueno, ya me voy, nos vemos linda-se dirigió a Rin y estaba a punto de irse.

-Espera-dijo Rin-cuando te acercaste a mí ayer, dijiste que te vengarías, ¿A qué te referías con eso y por qué?

-Pronto lo sabrás querida Rin-dijo Rei esta vez para irse con Rui y Kaito.

-Eso sí que fue raro-dijo Len.

-Espero que no sea lo que estoy pensando-dijo Miku en su mente.

-Ya tocó el timbre-mejor volvamos al salón-dijo Rin para ir con sus amigos a su salón.

EN LA NOCHE, EN CASA DE RIN

-Rin, puedes venir un momento-dijo la mamá de Rin.

-Claro mamá-dijo Rin acercándose a su madre.

-Bueno, este domingo una amiga nos a invitado a toda la familia a celebrar el cumpleaños de sus hijos, ya que tiene gemelos, entonces tenemos que ir, puedes invitar a Miku si quieres o a las personas que quieras.

-Claro mamá, le llamaré ahora mismo-dijo Rin llendo a su cuarto para tomar el teléfono para llamar a Miku.

-¿Hola?-respondió la voz de la peliverde.

-Hola Miku, soy yo Rin, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme a una fiesta de cumpleaños el domingo?

-Claro Rin, pero con una condición.

-Cuál

-Que también invites a Len.

-Miku, dime algo.

-¿Si Rin?

-¿A ti te gusta Len?

-¡¿EH?! ¡NO!

-Pues parece porque siempre estas junto a Len.

-Espera, Rin... ¿Estas celosa?

-Claro que no, solo que...

-Que...

-Que.. no sé.

-Rin, si son celos, entonces si te gusta Len.

-Que no me gusta, y te espero el domingo, adiós-Rn colgó el teléfono, dio un gran suspiro e hizo otra llamada.

-¿Hola?-Rin oyó al otro lado de la linea.

-Hola Len.

-Hola Rin.

-Len, ¿Te gustaría ir a una fiesta de cumpleaños el domingo?, también irá Miku.

-Claro Rin, me encantaría.

-Entonces el domingo, adiós Len.

-Adiós Rin.

Rin se recostó en su cama luego de colgar el teléfono y comenzó a pensar como iba a ser el domingo, ese sí que iba a ser un día muy... ¿Especial?

Tadaaaa, ¿Les gustó? (que tonta, obviamente no T_T), bueno, espero poder actualizar lo más pronto posible, es un poco difícil ya que estoy enfermaaaaa, pero aún así escribo en mi camita que es la única que me aguanta (Camitaaaa, te amooo 3) lalala record, subí 4 videos a youtube, bueno, es muy lamentable mi vida, no se burlen u.u ahora a los reviewwwws

**Gabriela Kagamine: **See, no al yaoi, len NO es gay, sobre el beso... luego explicaré, see mi rubio pechochote al cual secuestré jiji, si no te preocupes, Miku es buena amiga... o algo por ahí, T_T *snif* pobrecito mi psicólogo, que habrá hecho para tenerme como paciente U_U no lo merecía el pobre, espero que te haya gustado este cap :)

**SweetRin: **Debo admitir que también me reí cuando escribí eso jaja, de los planes de Miku, creo que ver mucho gore me está afectando la cabeza, sii poco a poco Riin va a ir descubriendo sus sentimientos... Rei besó a Rin porque... yo quiero, no mentira, luego lo explicaré :D, T_T no puedo pasar buenas vacaciones ya que estoy enfermaa, pero no pueden contra mí muajajaja, espero que te haya gustado este cap :D

Bueno hasta aquí el cap de hoy, y posiblemente sube el próximo en 2 días (o tal vez demore un poco más porque tengo que escribir también mi otra historia) ya que mis papás se van de viaje y no yooo, yupiii, en ese caso si sirve estar enferma ;) y dedicar este cap también (en el caso que no pueda subir más antes) desearle feliz cumpleaños a mi hija Gumi(Cl*) que es el 4 de agosto, otanjobiomedeto hija (y probablemente vaya a celebrarlo en la calle, soy una mala madre, bueno, ni siquiera me regaló nada en el día de la madre...así que se lo merece) bye beeeee y no olviden su review :3


	11. Así que ya son novios

Holaaaa! minaaa!, vengo con otro cap de mi "preciado" fic, espero que les guste este.

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Los mejores amigos de niños, pero separados por cosas del destino, nos volveremos a encontar algún día, pero no será fácil recordarte.¿Me recuerdas?

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Rin llamó a Miku para que fueran a comprar algun vestido para la fiesta del domingo, se citaron a las 4:00pm en el centro comercial, en la heladería. Rin había llegado un pococ antes ya que quería comer un helado, minutos después llegó Miku.

-Hola Rin, entonces, ¿Vamos a comprar?

-Si Miku, solo espera un rato que voy a pagar mi helado.

Rin pagó la cuenta y fueron a comprarse un vestido para la fiesta, entraron a una tienda donde en el mostrador tenía hermosos y vistosos vestidos. Primero decidieron buscar un vestido para Miku, ella decidió probarse uno negro, con una rosa en el pecho y una cinta en la cintura, ambos del color de su cabello.

-Rin, mira este-decía Miku con el vestido ya puesto.

-Te da muy bien Miku-decía Rin mientras levantaba el pulgar para dar su aprobación.

-¿De verdad?-decía Miku con entusiasmo-¡Que bieeen!, ahora es tu turno, iré a cambiarme para comprar el vestido, tú vayas viendo cuál de ellos te gusta más.

Miku se metió a los cambiadores y Rin fue a buscar un vestido para ella. Estuvo un buen rato mirando todos los vestidos, pero ninguno de ellos llamaba su atención, hasta que vio uun vestido que a primera vista le gustó, cogió ese y lo llevó a Miku para pedir su opinión.

-Miku, ¿Qué opinas de este?-dijo Rin enseñándole el vestido que había escojido.

-Es muy bonito, estoy segura que se verá muy bonito en ti.

-Entonces lo compraré, si se me ve mal, te mato-decía Rin mientras iba al cajero a pagar por el vestido.

-Espera Rin, ¿No te lo vas a probar?

-Tienes razón, iré a probármelo.

Riin fue a los vestidores y salió con el vestido puesto.

-Wow, Rin, se te ve muy bien con ese vestido.

-¿Tú crees?

-Claro, te ves muy hermosa-complemetó una voz que no era la de Miku... era Rei, quien estaba entrando a la tienda.

-Oye, ¡Tú qué haces aquí!-gritó Miku.

-Solo paseaba por aquí y vi por el mostrador a Rin y entonces entré.

-¡Mentira!, nos seguiste-dijo Miku.

-No, en serio acabo de venir.

-Y... ¿Dónde está Rin?-dijo Miku al ver que ya no estaba su amiga.

Rin había entrado lo más rápido posible a los vestidores con la cara un poco roja por lo que había pasado, no sabía porque había huído de esa manera, ni que le gustara Rei... ¿O sí?, lo único que hizo en ese momento fue cambiarse para salir, pero por alguna extraña razón, no quería salir de ahí, no quería ver a Rei. Se armó de fuerzas y salió de los vestidores, para su sorpresa, cuando salió Rei ya no estaba, ni tampoco su amiga Miku, sino ahí estaba otra persona con la que no esperaba encontrarse... Len, y a su lado agarrada de su brazo estaba esa persona que ella menos necesitaba ver... Neru.

-Len, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-dijo Rin.

-Bueno, yo estaba paseando con Neru y vi que en esta tienda se estaba armando un escándalo, entré y vi que estaba peleando Miku y Rei, luego Miku me vio e inmediatamente agarró a Rei y se fue, luego te vi salir a ti y... eso pasó.

-¿Y por qué Neru te esta tomando del brazo?-dijo Rin-además, ¿No se iban a encontrar ayer?

-Ah, bueno es que-dijo Len nervioso tratando de sacar a Neru de su brazo pero esta solo se pegaba más-Neru insistió para volver a salir hoy.

-Y... ¿ Son novios?-dijo Rin bajando su tono de voz a uno más apagado.

-¡No!-dijo Len-solo salimos como amigos.

-¿Eh?-dijo Neru-solo amigos...

-Claro Neru-dijo Len algo nervioso.

-Len, si son novios no tienes porque ocultarlo, a mí no me incomoda y no deberías de negar a tu... novia-dijo Rin bajando un poco la cabeza-bueno, debo ir a pagar este vestido, nos vemos mañana.

-Espera Rin-pero lo último que dijo no sirvió ya que la chica ya se había ido.

-¿Mañana?-dijo Neru mirando a Len todavía agarrado de su brazo-¿Qué harán mañana?

-Hay una fiesta de cumpleaños-dijo Len toddavía intentando quitar a Neru de su brazo-no se quienes serán ya que Rin solo me preguntó si quería ir, tal vez por eso compró un vestido.

-Ahh, entonces yo también quiero ir-dijo Neru poniendo cara de cachorrito para que Len le dijera que sí.

-Está bien, supongo que a Rin no le molestará si te llevo.

EN OTRA PARTE

-Oye, ¡¿Por qué me jalaste?!-se quejaba Rei sobando su brazo porque Miku le había apretado muy fuerte.

-Necesito hablar contigo.

-Qué quieres-dijo Rei algo gruñon.

-Tú... ¿Eras el niño de esa ves?

-Para qué necesitas saberlo.

-Por favor, solo dímelo-decía Miku mientras miraba al suelo.

-Ash, está bien, si lo soy.

-Y otra cosa más, ¿A qué te referías con vengarte de Rin?

-Eso no te lo puedo decir.

-Por favor, ella es mi amiga, siempre me ha defendido y ha estado a mi lado y ahora siento que es mi turno de hacerlo, por favor.

-Ja! No me hagas reir, si se lo diría a alguien, no sería a ti-decía Rei mientras se burlaba.

-Idiota-dijo Miku mientras se iba de donde estaban.

-No querida Miku-Rei se decía a sí mismo-no dejaré que arruines mis planes, Rin va a pagar lo que me ha hecho...

Uuuhh que pasará, cuál será el plan de Rei, nadie lo sabe, solo yo, claro que yo soy alguien, entonces ya no sería que nadie lo sabe... no importa, lamento si es muy corto es que no he tenido mucho tiempo de escribir ya que estuve haciendo un video como loca, onegai, veanlo, me haría muy feliz X3 les dejare el link del video al final, ahora a los reviewwwws

**Gabriela Kagamine:** Uyy y no tienes idea de todo lo que va a pasar en esa fiesta... T-T a mí tampoco me invitaron, pero me voy a colar, siii ya era hora de que alguine le diera su merecido a ese pervertido, adelante, haz tus apuestas, ¿Quién se quedará con Rin?, en la esquina derecha tenemos al rubio sexy, Len Kagamine, mi esposho y en la esquina izquierda tenemos al pelinegro pervertido al cual también amo (gomen Len) Rei Kagene, señoras y señores ¿Quién de estos dos hermosos hombres ganará?, sisisi, otros psicólogos, no es justo que solo uno sufra conmigo, tienen que sufrir maaas!, y si hay un Len por ahi me lo secuestro :3 (aquí vamos, revolución, a la familia Kagamiine debemos unirnos X3)

**SweetRin: **See, Len pechocho ya lo golpeó wiii, a mi también amo a ambos, pero más a mi esposho X3, siii mi Len celosito se ve más bonito, que digo bonito, hermosooooo, y Rin-chan también está celosita n_n/ nopiii, Len-kun no va a salir con Neru de esa manera, no si yo lo impido... Wooo, adivinasteee, si es el de los Kagene, denle un premio, bueno, yo debo dar el premio, etto, tu premio será... te escrbiré un one-shot, si te gusta tu premio me dices, sino te lo cambio por lo que quieras :3 noooo no se van a comprometer, pero me diste una idea... naa, no voy a ser tan mala, sino pueden hasta colgarme. Siiii, ya estoy mejorcita, pero parezco un zombie porque solo dormí 4 horas (no debo ver anime hasta tarde, bueno, no muy tarde) Nop, más historias no, solo seguiré con las dos que estoy haciendo y también tu premio, creo que también dedicaré uno a Gaby-chan :3

Bueno eso es todo por hoy, Gumii-chan feliz cumpleaños, (ya te dije que no te daré regalo ¬¬, no, no solo porque eres mi hija te daré regalo, primero dame mi helado y luego pensaré si te lo doy XP) bueno, ahora, si podrian tener piedad por esta pobre escritora y ver este video, se los agradecería un montón, el video es de adolescence versión Rei y Rui, onegai véanlo _ aquí el link (/watch?v=NX3jC4soeBU) sé que las imágenes está horribles, ya se soy terrible con el photoshop, pero me esforzé mucho así que onegai, se los ruego *arrodillada* véanlo, trataré de actualizar lo más pronto posible y sobre mi otra historia, haré todo lo posible para subirlo mañana, bye beee -3-


	12. ¿Por qué me haces esto?

Ohayoooo minna-san! reviví desde las oscuras garras del inframundo (más conocido como la escuela), perdón por no mostrar señales de vida en este fic, es que tenía muchas tareas... pero siempre las hago a última hora, también exámenes y exposiciones... igual a última hora, estaba muy ocupada (durmiendo y viendo anime, esa es mi ocupación), nyaaaam gomen ne y espero les guste este cap :3

Disclaimer: Ni vocaloid ni sus personajes me pertenecen, solo la idea del fic.

Summary: Los mejores amigos de niños, pero separados por cosas del destino, nos volveremos a encontar algún día, pero no será fácil recordarte.¿Me recuerdas?

Miku iba caminando por el centro comercial buscando a su amiga, ya que fue antes a la tienda donde se encontraban, pero ella ya no estaba ahí, buscó por todas partes y se encontró con alguien con quien no esperaba encontrarse aunque tenía algunas sospechas.

-Hola Miku-chan-dijo el chico con una sonrisa.

-Hola... Kaito.

AL DÍA SIGUIENTE

Eran las 7:00am, un día lluvioso pero el ambiente era muy agradable. Rin se había levantado pesadamente siendo despertaba por el teléfono.

-¿Hola?-dijo Rin todavía algo dormida.

-¡Rin!-Rin al escuchar ese grito casi se le rompen los tímpanos-Rin, por qué no me contestaste ayer, te estuve llamando más de 30 veces.

-Lo siento Miku, es que salí con mis padres y olvidé mi teléfono en mi cama.

-Ahh-decía Miku al otro lado de la línea-Rin, debo contarte algo muy importante.

-Dime Miku.

-No, necesito decírtelo frente a frente.

-¿Por qué?

-Es importante.

-De acuerdo, pero recuerda que hoy es la fiesta y debo estar lista para las 6.

-Si, será más antes, ¿Te parece si nos encontramos en 30 minutos?

-¿Eh?, pe-pero debo hacer muchas cosas antes.

-De acuerdo entonces en 30 minutos en el parque.

-¿Acaso alguna vez escuchas lo que dijo?

-Mhhh, nop, adiós Rin.

Miku colgó el teléfono y Rin fue a bañarse lo más rápido posible para poder encontrarse con su amiga, después de cambiarse, fue al parque donde la había citado Miku cun un paraguas para no mojarse y cojer un resfriado.

-¡Riiin!-gritó Miku alzando la mano para que Rin la viera mientras con la otra mano también sostenía un paraguas.

-Ya voy ya voy.

-Rin, rápido, tengo que ir a casa rápido, Petit puede romper todo en mi casa.

-¡¿Qué?!, ¡¿Dejaste sola a tu hermana en tu casa?!

-Sí, pero no es para tanto.

-Claro que sí, que tal si le pasa algo.

-Naa, va a estar bien-dijo Miku agitando la mano de arriba hacia abajo-como sea, debo decírtelo rápidamente, veráz, ayer... me encontré con Kaito.

-¿Kaito?-dijo Rin confundida-ahh, ¿Es el chico de cabello azul que está en nuestra clase?

-Si, ese.

-¿Y?, ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-Que me dijo... que... ¡Quería tener una cita conmigo!

-Ahh... ¿¡Qué!?-dijo Rin sorprendida y a la vez emocionada.

-Siii, ayer fuimos a tomar un helado, luego me invitó al cine, me llevó a mi casa y me dijo que algún día quería volver a salir conmigo, pero en una cita.

-¿Y eso era lo tan importante que me tenías que decir frente a frente?-decía Rin con ironía.

-Siiii.

-¿Y no me lo pudiste decir por teléfono?

-Mhh... nop.

-Ah-Rin suspiró- que bien por ti Miku, te felicito-decía Rin levantando el pulgar giñando un ojo.

-Rin, ¿Puedo invitar a Kaito a la fiesta?-decía Miku con estrellitas en los ojos y con carita de perrito.

-Claro-dijo Rin con una sonrisa-ahora debo volver a mi casa que debo desayunar.

-Ok, nos vemos en la noche-dijo Miku mientras se despedía.

-Adiós-dijo Rin mientras también se iba.

Rin volvía a casa pensando en lo que iba a hacer en la noche, y sobretodo... ¿De quiénes era el cumpleaños?, después de todo, su mamá no se lo había contado iba caminando dirección a su casa, cuando estaba solo a 3 cuadras se detuvo por el semáforo, volteó a ver alrededor para ver si no habían autos para poder cruzar defrente, pero... encontró un auto rojo con dos chicos adentro, a uno lo conocía bien y a la otra solo por nombre. Ella solo los miró sorprendida, notó que el chico volteó hacia la derecha teniendo contacto visual con ella, luego de unos breves segundos el semáforo volvió a verde, el chico del auto pudo divisar a aquella rubia que estaba cruzando la calle, él salió del auto, la agarró del brazo y la jaló a un callejón que había ahí cerca sin importarle su acompañante del auto, la cual solo se fue del lugar haciendo como si nada hubiera pasado. Cuando ya estaban allí, Rin forcejeaba para que este chico la suelte, pero era inútil, la tenía arrinconada en una pared, apretó su mano haciendo que soltara que paraguas que tenía anteriormente-Déjame-era lo único que decía mintras el chico solo la agarraba más fuerte para que no escapara-Dime Rin...-dijo el chico mientras agarraba la mejilla de Rin acariciándola de manera tierna pero a la vez pícara mientras esta solo se sonrojaba-¿Acaso te has vuelto más linda estos últimos días?-decía el chico haciendo sonrojar aún más a Rin-También al parecer has crecido notoriamente en otras partes-dijo él dirigiendo su mirada hacia más abajo de su cuello.

-Po-por favor, déjame-decía Rin asustada por lo que estaba pasando pero también sorprendida.

-¿Qúe?-dijo él con una cara entre confusa e irónica-¿Acaso tú no dijiste que te gustaba?

-Pero eso fue antes de que me diera cuenta el tipo de persona que eres.

-Vamos Rin-dijo él con sonrisa pícara-¿No quieres jugar un poco conmigo?-agarró el hombro de Rin y la atrajo hacia él, empezó a darle caricias al cuello al mismo tiempo que agarraba su casaca y se la quitaba, ella solo forcejeaba, pero la fuerza del chico le impedía que se pudiera escapar, cuando se deciso de su casaca, vio que solo llevaba puesto un polo blanco a tiras que llegaba hasta la cintura, el solo sonrió y empezó a bajar las tiras de sus hombros, ella tan solo podía gritar para que alguien la ayude, pero debido a que se encontraba en un callejón, nadie la escuchaba, el chico solo seguía con lo que estaba haciendo y cada vez lo hacía más intenso-Déjala-se oyó lo voz de un chico que estaba por la parte por donde habían entrado inicialmente los dos chicos al callejón.

-¡Ja!, no me hagas reír-decía al chico mientras soltaba a Rin y ella caía al suelo aterrorizada por lo que había pasado, se acercó a él y lo golpeó haciendo que cayera al piso-Na, no vales la pena-se fue sin siquiera tener contacto visual con la rubia tirada en el suelo ni con el otro chico que también lo estaba. El otro chico se levantó y se acercó rápidamente a Rin para darle su apoyo por lo que había pasado, Rin se puso a llorar en el pecho del chico que se le acercó-No sé que me hubiera pasado si no aparecías-decía ella haciendo un esfuerzo por no llorar más fuerte de lo que ya estaba-Gracias Len.

-De nada-dijo él acariciándo su cabeza-nunca te dejaré sola.

-Len-dijo ya más calmada y levantando su mirada para encontrarse con sus ojos-¿Por qué haces esto?, ¿Por qué me proteges tanto?, ¿Por qué tú-Rin no pudo terminar de hablar ya que unos labios rozaron los suyos, un tierno beso bajo la lluvia, Rin quedó sorprendida ante esto, pero correspondió el beso en breves segundos cerrando los ojos y poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Len, se separaron y se miraron tiernamente-Te quiero-dijo Len besando su frente abrazándola-Yo también-respondió ella correspondiendo el abrazo.

-¿Len-kun?-dijo una chica que estaba en la entrada al callejón-¿Qué estas haciendo?

-Neru-dijo él dejando de abrazar a Rin y ella haciendo lo mismo-Perdón por dejarte así.

-¿Viniste con Neru?-preguntó Rin dirigiendo su mirada hacia el rubio.

-Ah, sí, es que vine a compañarla, se iba a comprar un vestido para la fiesta de esta noche.

-Ya veo-dijo Rin bajando la mirada hacia el suelo-será mejor que me vaya-Rin cogió su casaca tirada en el piso, su paraguas y se fue lo más rápido que pudo de ahí, pasó por el lado de Neru sin siquiera decirle nada.

-Rin, espera-decía Len tratando de alcanzarla-Déjala Len-kun, no vale la pena-decía Neru abrazando el brazo derecho de Len reteniéndolo para que no se vaya con Rin-Mejor vamos para que compre ese vestido, así podré perdonarte por irte y haberme dejado sola.

-¿Perdonarme?-decía Len tratando de quitarse lo más cordial que podía de Neru, pero esta solo se pegaba más, parecía chicle-Si Len-kun, prometiste ayudarme a buscar un vestido y te fuiste pra ayudar a esa.

-No la llames así-dijo Len levantndo un poco la voz pero no tanto-No tienes idea de lo que pasó.

-¿Eh?, ¿Qué le pasó a Rin?.

-Un idiota trató de aprovecharse de ella.

-¿Quién?.

-No creo que lo conozcas.

-Tú solo dime quien es.

-Ahh, de acuerdo-dijo Len suspirando-¿Conoces a Mikuo Hatsune?

-¿El chico play-boy del colegio?, claro, como no conocerlo.

-Pues fue él.

-Seguramente Rin se le tiraba encima-decía Neru tratando de abrazar a Len-Se lo merecía por estúp...

-Sabes que Neru-interrumpió Len y esta ve si se quitó a Neru de encima estallando en furia-No te voy a permitir que hables de esa manera de Rin y si quieres comprarte tu vestido, cómpratelo tú sola y ya deja de molestarme-Len se fue de ahí y dejó a Neru sola en ese lugar-Ah no Len-se decía a sí misma-No voy a permitir que esa idiota de Rin me gane, definitivamente vas a ser mío.

EN LA TARDE

-Rin, ¿Ya estás lista?-decía la madre de Rin tocando su puerta para que salga.

-Ya casi mamá-respondió ella del otro ldo sin abrir la puerta todavía.

-Apresurate, que te estan esperando.

-De acuerdo-dijo ella-bajo enseguida.

La mamá de Rin fue hacia su cuarto para ver si su esposo ya estaba listo, él traía un traje negro con corbata marrón y ella traía un vestido dorado con una cinta del mismo color pero más oscura, un chall negro y zapatos plateados con taco aguja. Fue hacia abajo para hacer compañia a los que estaban ahí junto con su esposo-Rin bajará enseguida-dijo ella a los presentes, entre ellos estaban Miku, que tenía el vestido que había comprado con Rin más unos zapatos negros tipos balerinas, Len traía un traje negro con corbata amarilla y Kaito lo mismo, solo que con corbata azul. Rin bajó las escaleras y todos la vieron menos Len que tenía la mente perdida.

-Wow, Rin, estas muy linda-dijo Miku-¿No Len?-Len volteó a ver a Rin, creo que por poco babea, Rin traía un vestido entre celeste claro y turquesa pegado lo cual resalataba bien su figura, zapatos negros sin taco y una flor blanca en la cabeza, con un ligero maquillaje que ni se notaba-¿Len?-él reccionó al ver a Rin frente a él y haciéndole señas como quien dice "tierra llamando a Len".

-¿Ah?, perdón-dijo él con un leve sonrojo mientras todos se reían de él, menos Rin, que tambipen estaba sonrojada-bueno, creo que ya debemos de irnos-dijo Lily a todos-Yuzuki, cuida de Rinto, que no haga travesuras y no coma demasiada azúcar.

-Si señora-dijo ella agarrando de la mano al pequeño y llevándolo al sofá para que vea televisión.

-Bueno, ahora sí nos vamos-dijo León abriendo la puerta para poder ir a la fiesta, todos asintieron.

EN LA FIESTA

Cuando todos llegaron, entraron en una enorme mansión con muchos jardines hermosos alrededor, ellos entraron en coche, lo estacioneron en el parqueo y se dirigieron la entrada de la mansión. Ahí los recibió un mayordomo, hizo una reverencia ante ellos y les entregó una pequeña bolsa, les dijo que no lo abrieran hasta que indicaran lo contrario. Pasaron y todos se ubicaron en una de las tantas mesas que habían, dejaron sus cosas y se dirigieron a saludar a los cumpleañeros. Rin seguía preguntándose de quieres era el cumpleaños, ya que había olvidado preguntárselo a su mamá. Lily saludó a su amiga y abrazó a los cumpleañeros, Rin no alcanzó a ver quienes eran, y que estaba al final de la fila, cuando fue su turno se quedó sorprendida-¿Rei y Rui?-se preguntó así misma, aunque debía suponerlo, pero aún así no se lo imaginada-Rin, ¿No te vas a acercar a abrazarlos?-preguntó su madre.

-Ah, sí sí, ya voy-Rin primero se dirigió a Rui y la abrazó, luego se acercó a Rei e igualemente lo abrazó y los felicitó a ambos. Rin estaba muy distraída, pero a la vez un poco relajada porque Neru no estaba. Decidió salir un rato a tomar un poco de aire. Siguió caminando hasta salir de la mansión a la calle, ahí estaba cruzando la pista, pero no se dio cuenta de que un auto venía a toda velocidad al mismo tiempo que ella cruzaba...

*Asfasfasf* estoy segura ue me van a matar T_T bueno ya estoy lista, así que cuando quieran, primeramente quiero decirles que, sí, todavía sigo con vida, ¿Qué?, no, no he muerto aún (aunque creo que prnto van a matarme), bueno, no tenngo mucho tiempo ya que son las 3 de la mañana, pero... al diablo el sueño, yo quiero escribir, primero haré unas aclaraciones por si no entendieron:

-Mikuo fue el que le hizo eso a Rin.

-Rinto es el hermano menor de Rin.

-Yuzuki es la sirvienta de la casa.

Bien, ahora a los reviewwwws :3

**SweetRinNeko: **Moo, que penita :( mi canal es mi mismo nombre, shiii ambos on muy pechochoooos :3 te tengo un regalitoooo, y esta listo así que espero que te guste :D see, esa Neru es muy pesada y ahora esta más odiosa que antes, siii, vamos Miku-nee tú puedes, nyamm lo sbrás en el próximo capii, naa, quien necesita dormir cuando se tiene que ver anime, pero de todos modos agradezco tu preocupación, te quelooooo hermanitaaa :'3 eshpero que te guteee :3

**Gabriela Kagamine: **See, yo también maldigo lo que sea, me chanco con una piedra, maldita piedra, pierdo un juego, maldito juego, se cae mi helado, maldita gravedad, pss claro, osea, estan hechos el uno para el otro, shiii, amo eshooo :3 el rubio más sexy del mundo va a ganar x3 y creo que no existe algún psicólogo que me ayude a superar mis trumas xD adelante, colemonoooos :3 y luego secuestramos a Len, te parece? todos son unos pervertidos (pero así son más lindos), nyammm igualmente saludos a ti y a tu mami, y también a la mía que en cualquier momento viene, me quit mi computadora y me dice qu me vaya a dormir, eshpero que te guteee este capishiii (?) :3

Bueno minna espero que les haya gustado este capiii, si hay más reviews, lo haré lo más pronto posible, aunque es semana de exámenes, pero haré lo que hago siempre, a última hora :3 como sea, para que no me maten tanto (?) les digo que me fui de viaje de estudios, luego escribiré un fic de eso, onegaiiii dejen reviewwws, shiiii, haganlo por Len (les aviso que lo tengo secuestrado ¬¬), de paso aprovecho para desearle un happy happy cumple a Miku-nee que ayer fue su cumpleños :3 nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo, bye niiii *3*


End file.
